


Go Turn A Deeper Blue - Обратно в синюю бездну

by Altra_Realta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, F/M, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: Иметь родственную душу — скверный удел. Слишком много красок сводят людей с ума. Говорят, что лучше познавать цвета всю жизнь.





	Go Turn A Deeper Blue - Обратно в синюю бездну

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Go Turn A Deeper Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259636) by [Siamesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamesa/pseuds/Siamesa). 



О Роберте ей рассказывает Нэд. Ее спокойный брат сам сейчас кажется незнакомцем и рисует образ еще одного незнакомца, за которого ей предстоит выйти замуж.

— Он говорит, что уже различает краски, Лианна, только лишь думая о тебе.

Это должно ее успокоить. Но выходит наоборот. Она не доверяет никому, кто способен заставить Нэда лгать. Если Роберт Баратеон различает цвета, все дело в какой-нибудь девушке из Долины — именно так она и отвечает брату.

— Его родители были родственными душами, — а Нэд так почти извиняется.

— Я не его родственная душа, — она отворачивается. Ей хочется, чтобы Роберт приехал на турнир — просто чтобы он смог увидеть ее и узнать всю правду, правду, которая уже известна ей.

— Он хороший человек. Вместе вы обретете…

— Уходи, Нэд.

Иметь родственную душу — скверный удел.

Слишком много красок сводят людей с ума. Говорят, что лучше познавать цвета всю жизнь. Один — во время брачной ночи, по одному — на каждого ребенка. Некоторые мужчины начинают различать краски в битве, от этих мужчин можно рожать детей. Возможно — только возможно, — если завтра ее план сработает, она поднимет забрало и увидит, как штандарт павшего противника окрасится в багряный или зеленый.

Может, это примирит ее с Робертом Баратеоном.

Проходит два дня, и она сидит, все еще в синяках, и следит за последним из всадников. Проходит два дня, и она обнаруживает, что розы _синие_ , а глаза могут быть _фиолетовыми_. Проходит два дня, и мир становится ярким, безумным, красивым.

Еще через год ее нет в живых.

* * *

Краски не меркнут.

А должны бы, думает она. Краски должны были покинуть ее, как только не стало Нэда. Но на землю опускается лист, и он золотой, коричневый, красный, как бы она ни хотела, чтобы он оказался серым.

Она помнит их первое утро.

Она всегда знала, что есть синий цвет, но Нед был рожден в бесцветии. Как и все Старки. А когда загорелся их первый рассвет, Нэд сказал, что у нее рыжие волосы.

Его голос дрожал от удивления.

Сама она различила рыжий цвет в отблесках волос Робба, когда ждала возвращения мужа. Она представляла, что Нэд проедет в ворота, и она увидит множество новых красок. Может, так бы и было, не привези он с собой бастарда.

_Он по-прежнему видел только рыжий._ Она вздрагивает, вспоминая об этом. Сейчас это все не имеет значения.

Золото солнца от свечей в ее септе, той самой, что построил для нее Нэд, как извинения, которые он никогда не произносил вслух. Земля под ее ногами превращается в темную грязь — и эта грязь того же цвета, что его волосы, когда он вернулся домой после сражений за Пайк. Он впервые увидел синий цвет в глазах Сансы. Она впервые увидела зеленый цвет в поездке по Волчьему лесу.

Где-то там, в пасти льва, глаза ее Сансы синие, _как у тебя_ , щеки ее Арьи розовые от ярости или холода. Цвет за цветом проявляется на ветру, когда ее сын уходит воевать.

Каждый цвет — память. Каждый — жестокая шутка, глумление над ее болью.

Так что это милость — или почти милость: она просыпается на берегу реки, и весь мир вокруг _красный, красный, красный._

* * *

Это происходит если и не в момент их встречи, то вскоре после.

Лорас и Ренли лежат в саду и дают цветам новые имена. Взрывы красного и желтого, фиолетового и оранжевого, — они рождаются среди давно знакомого зеленого. Лорас спрашивает Ренли, с каким цветом родился он сам.

— Золотой. — У Ренли удивленная улыбка. — У тебя в глазах золотые искры.

— Это знак, — отвечает Лорас. Он уверен: они — родственные души. — А твои глаза синие.

— Мама мне говорила, — он снова смотрит на каскад цветов. — Отец посадил этот сад для нее. Они тоже были родственными душами.

Родители Ренли утонули.

— Это не проклятие, — объясняет Лорас. — Это прекрасно. И — и ты прекрасен.

Он называл прекрасными и сотни девушек, и собак, и цветы — вплоть до сегодняшнего дня. Он был ребенком, теперь он почти взрослый мужчина, теперь он знает, что такое красота.

Кроме того, есть что-то восхитительное в жизнях, связанных друг с другом, даже втайне, даже связанных с безумием, смертью и гибелью. Это романтично настолько, что ни одна песня не сможет выразить никогда.

Проходят годы, и он сражается на рыцарских турнирах в плащах, раскрашенных в их цвета. Ренли носит безвкусные накидки и драгоценности, и оба они смеются над бедными душами, которые даже не знают, как происходит смешение красок.

Даже накануне битвы Ренли дает своей королевской гвардии цвета, их цвета. Бриенна Синяя (достаточно удачливая, чтобы выиграть в тени глаз Ренли, и недостаточно удачливая, чтобы об этом узнать) стоит на страже у палатки, где спит Ренли.

Лорас стоит на страже в своей манере. Он смотрит на блики, играющие на лице спящего, и веки Ренли трепещут во сне.

_Никакого сумасшествия_ , думает Лорас. _Ни сумасшествия, ни тем более гибели._

* * *

Он видел краски с рождения. Он знал, что глаза Серсеи зеленые, волосы — золотистые, а когда она смеялась, губы ее становились алыми — или розовыми. Это одно из первых воспоминаний.

Она тоже видела краски с рождения. Она _сама_ была красками.

Тогда ему было пять, и отец впервые взял его в небольшую поездку, показать наследнику Западные Земли. Они проехали одну лигу, и Утес Кастерли скрылся за холмами.

Мир посерел.

С ней ничего подобного не случилось. Прошли недели, краски вернулись, и он бросился к ней с мучившими его вопросами, едва только спешился с коня.

— Это более чем справедливо, — сказала она ему много лет спустя, когда Эйрис позвал его в Гвардию. — Ты получаешь абсолютно все. Если мне приходится сидеть взаперти, пока ты гарцуешь на лошади, сражаешься и торчишь при дворе, я должна, по крайней мере, сохранять свои краски!

— Прости, — ответил он. — Прости, прости, — и то были первые извинения, которые он принес ей от сердца. Он поцеловал ее.

Теперь, в этой жалкой клетке, мир серый, даже когда вспыхивает солнце, даже когда какой-то бастард с Севера заявляется, чтобы насмехаться над ним. Месяцы прошли без искры золотого или зеленого цвета.

И когда он представляет ее образ, и когда закрывает глаза и сжимает кулаки, и пытается изо всех сил забыть твердый камень и вонючую солому, — он рисует ее лицо в памяти, но даже глаза у нее теперь серого цвета.

Леди Кейтилин — серая, несмотря на ее знаменитые рыжие волосы, а неповоротливая женщина рядом с ней еще серее. И лес серый, и река.

А потом он отрывается, задыхаясь, от мелкого ручья, готовит очередное оскорбление, и капли воды вокруг него дрожат.

Бриенна Тарт — серая, но глаза у нее синего цвета.

* * *

Она следит за каждым закатом.

Холодные ночи Браавоса отражают свет воды Пентоса, звезды медленно зарождаются в Дотракийском море. Она ежесекундно ожидает взрыва красок, которые пока не может ни назвать, ни удержать.

Фиолетовый цвет не пропадает. Он остается с той самой ночи, случившейся так много лун — вечность — назад, когда ее солнце и звезды еще были с ней.

Он тоже это видел. _Наш сын тоже это увидит._

Но кхал Дрого мертв, их сын мертв, и пропал последний из лучиков света. Пурпурные блики играют на углях у нее под ногами. Стихает крик. Мир становится ярким.

По ее обнаженной коже скребут когти.

Кажется, что мир странно сверкает, мутный от жары. Последние угли еще тлеют, и свет факелов отражается на внимающих лицах, в сияющих глазах.

В свете звезд Дейенерис видит своих детей, их чешуйки сияют черным и белым, вспыхивают красными, зелеными, золотыми искрами.

* * *

Море всегда было знакомо Давосу.

Оно сверкает — серое, зеленое, коричневое. На юге, в глубине, оно чистое и синее, но когда Одноглазый Уот говорит ему, что небо точно такого же цвета, он смотрит вверх и ничего не видит.

Когда он видит Марию впервые, у нее ленточка в волосах, ярко-зеленая на фоне серого Блошиного Дна.

Он берет взятки и одалживает взаймы, она ускользает от отца, он увозит ее на лодке, пока его руки не начинают болеть от гребли, а грязь гавани не сменяется чистой водой.

— _Черноводная_ , — говорит она сквозь смех. — Она тоже зеленая.

— Зеленая и коричневая, — сообщает она ему после свадьбы и пропускает сквозь пальцы его волосы. _Голубая_ , когда рождается Дэйл, и он поднимается вместе с сыном на покосившуюся крышу — взглянуть на небо.

Море и правда черное, когда он оказывается в Заливе Разбитых Кораблей. Они так близко к кораблю Редвина, что он слышит, как скрипят концы бимсов, но ночь обнимает их, тянет в безопасность. Штормовой Предел продолжает ждать, и он проглатывает безумную улыбку. Это сумасшедшая авантюра, но он все равно не знает, что еще можно сделать со своим луком, а голодающие люди, конечно же, не знают, что еще сделать со своим золотом.

— Контрабандист.

Мужчины удивленно таращатся на него, он сам точно так же когда-то смотрел на зеленую ленту. Только глаза молодого лорда сужаются. Ночной воздух мерцает и закручивается вокруг него.

Дни тоже мерцают и закручиваются, краски так же быстротечны, как отражения на морской глади. Потом он стоит, прижав руку к столу, надеясь, что не вздрогнет, не отведет взгляд.

Тесак падает. Кровь оказывается красной.

И Давос Сиворт уже знает свою судьбу.


End file.
